Fighting for Us
by currentlybeingnerdy
Summary: Please don't stand against me, I'm horrible at summaries: The Halloween ball was just a blur, a hot mess now that I think back; trying to remember if Maxon and I had done it. It only takes once for a lady to conceive, right? All these thoughts run through my mind as i walk to the infirmary to get checked up and bump into the last person I would want to see.


**Hey there readers, **

**This is my first fanfic story so** **go easy on me mkay? Please R & R, you make my day when I read reviews! Anyways, on with the story! **

America POV

It's been a week since the Halloween ball and things got pretty out of control when Maxon and I left. I should've gotten my period yesterday or even the day before, it still hasn't came yet. Should I be worried about it cause it only takes once to get pregnant and I can't exactly come up with what we did last week; it was just a hot mess. I pace around the room back and forth, thinking about all the possibilities that could happen. I couldn't afford to mess up anymore as it was a huge problem since messing up became my second nature. I try to calm myself down by playing and singing an old song people used to sing called: All of You by John Legend.

_'Cause all of me _

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges _

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I give my all to you_

_Your my end and my beginning _

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me _

_And you give me all of you, oh_

"Boo" is all that needed to be said cause Maxon scared they daylight out of me.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have your royal duties that needs to be done?" I ask him with a hint of curiosity in my eyes. I catch a hint of amusement in his just as mine light up when I ask

"Those can be postponed until I take you out on a date today." He says trying to look stern and stiff, a soft giggle slip through my mouth an immediately I cover my mouth with my hand. "It's okay dear, just be yourself-"

"I am not your dear." I give him this stern look hoping that he would stop but him being Maxon; of course he wouldn't stop instead of an weird look, I get a smirk and it looks like it's gonna be there for a long time. I really don't get boys right now.

*singsongs* PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

We meet at out bench in the garden before noon for lunch, Lucy packed us a picnic basket with all the utensils that we need and the food of course-my favourite pastries. Lucy, Anne and Mary spent the entire morning, after Maxon had asked me out on the date, dressing me up, trying to find the perfect dress for this occasion; at last they come upon a blush pink floral lace dress that doesn't reveal too much skin for my taste. We all agree on minimal make-up: eyeliner, mascara, eye-shadow and a tiny tint of blush. They curl my red, feisty hair up, put it up in a bun with a big pink bow on the top and loosen some strands of hair up so it makes it look so much more natural; for the shoes we all agreed on letting me wear a pair of ballet flats just because of my clumsiness in heels. When I'm all set I walk down to the bench with the basket in hand humming to myself thinking that my day can't get any better, as usual I bump into someone and that person just happened to be a hysteric, crying (wailing that is) Kriss.

"What happened?" I asked with curiosity but not too much as I remind myself.

"He, he, he eliminated me," the last part comes out in a soft whisper only loud enough for me to hear, "He said that he didn't feel any connection of any sort so he's sending me home." With this I gulf her into a big hug because she loves Maxon as much as I love him. I knew how shattered her heart must be but there was nothing I could do to stop him from changing his mind now.

"When are you leaving?"

"To-to-tomorrow after breakfast." she says with hiccups in between that came from such a cry. "You will write to me right?" I can hear so much hope in her that my answer will be 'yes'.

"Of course I will write to you. It would be such a pleasure to."

With a whisper she tells me something, "I personally hope that you will win this competition because other than us none of the other two girls love him as much. And I know that you will take good care of him. He is in safe hands with you so you better win America Singer. Beat the crap out of them if you have to, do anything to take this crown from Celeste. Do it for me, Maxon and your family"

"Kriss, no one as ever said such a heartwarming thing to me. I will try my best to win this for all Illea. You are a true friend." And with that she walks off in the halls to her room to pack up. I gather myself from what just happened and walk down to the garden to find a sad Maxon sitting at our bench with his head in his hands. I silently walk over to the bench and wrap him in my embrace, which was pretty sudden to him but I felt like that was the only thing I could do right now for him. For he has done a lot more to me than I could ever repay him and this was the least I could do. We sit there in each other's embrace not moving a bit, the silence was not awkward but comforting. Until a loud shrill filled the air, which only met one thing.  
The rebels have attacked.

**You have made it alive to the end of this chapter! I hope you liked reading it. The characters are a bit OC but I will assure you that it won't be too bad; I will try to keep it as much to the book characters as possible. I will try to update once a week but if I don't I apologize in advance. ****PM and review if you have any questions or suggestions to this story.  
********Thanks for reading!  
**

******~Emily**


End file.
